When a terminal performs radio communication, there is a need to determine a radio base station to which the terminal makes a radio connection and to determine a radio frequency (a radio channel) that is used by the terminal for radio communication. In the related art, a radio base station selection apparatus is known that searches for the radio base station and the radio channel for selection using active scan or passive scan (for example, PTL 1).
The radio base station selection apparatus creates a connection candidate AP list in which identification information of and a reception level of the radio base station are associated with each other for every radio channel. The radio base station selection apparatus selects one radio base station that has a reception level which exceeds a predetermined threshold and that has identification information with a high priority level, and a corresponding channel from the connection candidate AP list. The radio base station selection apparatus performs processing that makes a connection to the selected radio base station on the selected radio channel.
Furthermore, in recent years, a heterogeneous network in a radio communication system in which the terminal and the radio base station apparatus is connected to a network has been under study (for example, NPL 1 to NPL 3).